Salem Salazar Riddle
by sasukeuchiha189
Summary: Salem is the only son of Tom Riddle and Hope Riddle. Salem hates Dumbledore of taking him away from his father, but now he's going to Hogwarts where he has to deal with the Light.
1. 1st year and Letter

Salem Salazar Riddle is the only son of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. But he was taken away by Albus Dumbledore. He was taken to the Potters' house. James and Lily Potter already had a daughter, Emily Renee Potter, and a son, Evan James Potter. But they agreed to take the boy into their house, naming him Harry James Potter.

Salem was born on July 31, 1980. Dumbledore was hoping that Salem was the child of the prophasy, rather than Neville Longbottom or Evan. Dumbledore took Salem and killed his mother, Hope Riddle nee Malfoy, younger sister of Lucius Malfoy.

August 12, 1980

Hope was putting her son, Salem, to bed. She was Seer, and she knew someone was going to take her son. She just didn't know when. She was pacing around the nursery, hoping her vision was wrong. Her dog familiar, Zero, was laying next to the crib. Her familiar could sense her fear of losing her son. Hope suddenly stopped and saw Albus Dumbledore pointing his wand at her.

"Dumbledore, why are you here?" Hope got her wand out.

"Mrs. Riddle, your son is leaving. He will bring down his father and you, right now, are in the way." Dumbledore flicked his wand and Hope's wand was out of her hand.

"You have no right to take mine and Tom's son. Salem has no reason to follow you." Zero growled loudly at Dumbledore and pranced at him and started attacking. A second later, Zero was laying dead on the floor. Hope felt like a part of her was now gone.

"You killed my familiar, you Bastard!." Dumbledore was getting tired of Hope, and a green light was shot from his wand and killed her.

"Mrs. Riddle, your son will save the Wizard World from your monster of a husband." Albus took Salem from his crib and disapperated from the Riddle Mansion.

Albus apperated at the Potter's house. He knocked on the door and James opened the door. "Hello Headmaster, what brings you here?"

"James, I need you to hide this boy. I know you have little Emily, and Lily just had Evan not long ago, but you must hide him." James looked at the boy in the Albus' arms.

The boy has unrulely black midnight hair, and his features scared Malfoy. "Who are his parents?" James looked at Albus with a concerned look.

"His mother and father were third cousins of the Malfoys'. But Voldemort just killed his family," Albus said smoothly. Albus handed Salem carefully to James. "James, thank you for doing this."

Albus quickly said good bye and left. James went back inside and told Lily everything that Dumbledore said, "James, this must be the boy of the prophasy if Dumbledore took him away."

"Lily since he's now our child, we need to name him."

"Alright, how 'bout, Harry James, you always wanted another son." James nodded at Lily's decision.

"Lets get Harry to bed since it's late." Lily took Harry upstairs and transfigured a chair into a crib for Harry. "Goodnight Harry," Lily kissed Harry goodnight."

October 31, 1981

A three year old girl was running away from two boys on brooms. Emily ran into James and the two boys stopped flying. "Alright guys, its time for bed!"

"Daddy up!" said Evan and Harry, holding their arms up.

"Okay, let's get my future Quiddich players to bed." James took both boys upstairs and layed them in their cribs. He came back downstairs and picked up Emily, "Now my little princess is off to bed like her brothers."

After laying his children down to bed, James went to the living room and sat next to Lily on the couch. Lily looked at James, "James, I'm scared that You-Know-Who will find us soon."

James rested his chin on top of Lily's head, "don't worry Lils, Dumbledore says that making Petter our Secret keeper was a smart move. He'll never find us and our children will be safe. Lily you should just worry about our children."

As Lily walked up the stairs, she heard a crash, "Lily! Its him, get the children and hide!"

"James! Oh Gods," Lily ran up stairs, she went to Emily's room and grabbed her daughter and she ran to her sons' room. Next thing she knew, the door flew opened.

"No please don't hurt my children!" Lily pleaded for her children.

"Move aside, Mudblood! I came to get Salem and kill the people who took him away." Voldemort pointed his wand at Lily, "Avada Kadabra!" Lily was killed on the spot.

Emily looked at the Dark Lord, "are you going to hurt me?"

"No girl, you did nothing wrong. I came to get my son." Voldemort went to Harry's crib and picked him up, "I guess, for Salem's sake, I will leave you and your brother alone. But... Stupedfy!" Emily was knocked unconcious.

Tom looked at his sleeping son. For the first time in over a year, he truely smiled. His disapparated back to the Riddle Manor. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were waiting for their dear friend to come back. Tom apparated to his study, "Tom, we're so glad you came back without any trouble."

"Lucius, I never fail when it comes to my family. Salem is finally back. As I said over a year ago, Severus is still your nephew's Godfather and Narcissa is his Godmother. That's what Hope wanted before she died." Lucius smiled as he picked up his nephew from Tom's arms.

"Tom, I'm sorry but I must leave." Severus went towards Salem and kissed his forehead, "Dumbledore has requested a meeting tonight. But I shall be back, hopefully, tomorrow night." Severus left Lucius, Tom, and Salem.

9 years later

A boy was laying in the grass. His midnight black hair was covering most of his face. His hair was covering his bright emerald eyes, along with a lightnbold scar. He was taking a small nap with his father's snake/familiar, Nagini.

'Youngling, wake up,' Nagini nudged her head against Salem's cheek.

Salem glared at Nagini, 'I was sleeping Nagini. But what do you want?'

'Your father wants to see you in his study. He said something about Hogwarts.'

Salem smiled, 'Yes my letter came! See you later Nagini,' Salem ran all the way to his father's office.

"Dad, Nagini said you wanted to see me." Salem closed that door behind him and went to his father's side.

"Yes Salem, your birthday is in a week and your Hogwarts letter came while you were asleep." Tom ruffled Salem's hair.

"Dad, I know you hate Dumbledore, heck who doesn't? But, Uncle Sev will be there and so will Dray. I'll be fine. Stop worrying, god you're acting like a mother-hen!" Tom chuckled and brought his son into a hug.

"I have to worry. Dumbledore would do anything to keep you away from me. But, if he tries anything, then you'll be home schooled by me and Bellatrix." Salem rolled his eyes.

"You've been saying that all summer. We have to go to Diagon Ally soon. Dray told me that he's going tomorrow." Tom sighed.

"Alright, we'll go tomorrow with Lucius and Draco. Now leave, I still have paperwork to do." He'd let go of Salem. Salem said bye and left the study.

XOXOXOXOXO

Next Chapter: Diagon Ally

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Review


	2. Diagon Ally

The morning was very quite, even for the Dark Lord's house. Lucius Malfoy and Tom Riddle were both talking in the sitting room. Draco Malfoy went upstairs to his cousin's room. Salem was peacefully sleeping with his father's familiar, Nagini. Draco quietly went to Salem's bed and...

BAM

Draco jumped right onto Salem. "What the bloody hell!" Salem was trying to get his vision after being rudely awaken.

"Salem get up! We're going to Diagon Ally today. Uncle Tom and Father are waiting for us, mainly you." Draco was bouncing on the bed.

Salem removed the warm covers and went to his dresser. He put on simple black dress pants, a butten up white shirt, and a light dark blue jacket. "There happy now, Dray?"

"Yes, let's race downstairs. Starting now!" Draco and Salem took off down the stairs.

Lucius and Tom could hear the two boys thumping down the stairs. Then, a boy with blonde hair and grey eyes came running into the room, "I got Salem up."

Salem came in just a few seconds later, "you're such a cheater, Draco."

"Sorry, little cousin, but you still lost." Draco gave a winning smirk towards his cousin.

"One month Dray, you're only one month older than me!" Salem turned his attention towards his father now, "so are we leaving after breakfast to Diagon Ally?"

Tom nodded his head, "yes, Salem. You and Draco go get breakfast while me and Lucius talk."

Draco and Salem ran into the dining room, where the house elves had prepared a breakfast for the two boys.

"Tom, why are you letting Salem go to Hogwarts? Dumbledore will make a connection to your last name." Lucius was not always a worried person. But when it came to his son and nephew, he was always worried.

"Severus has told that old fool that Salem came from a muggle family in Northern Ireland. Dumbledore will believe anything that he hears, and Salem has gone through Occulemency with Severus. I believe Salem will be fine." Tom was very proud that his son was smart and very cunning. "Hopefully, Salem will be in Slytherin and not have to deal with Dumbledore."

Lucius nodded in agreement, "Dumbledore will just think that he's a future Death Eater and leave him alone. Or the old fool will try to convert him into being Light, which will never happen."

"You are correct. Salem hates Dumbledore for what he did to our family. He killed my wife, your sister. Hope's gift was probably the only thing that saved Salem from Dumbledore. Her being a Seer helped us win so many battles. But Hope, somehow, knew that the old coot would end up killing her and taking away her child."

Salem and Draco has quickly finished breakfast and went into the sitting room where their fathers were sitting in a awkward silence. "Father, Draco and I are ready to go." Salem walked towards the fireplace.

Tom and Lucius stood up, "Salem, we're not going by Floo but instead, we're going to Apperate there." Lucius grabbed hold of Draco and disapperated to Diagon Ally. Tom picked up Salem and Salem was glaring at his father.

"I'm not five anymore."

"Salem, you are probably the smallest 11 year old I ever saw and you'll get lost in the crowds." Salem slumped into his father's arms as they disaaperated to the magical ally.

Lucius and Draco were waiting for them outside the entrance. Lucius used his wand to open the brick wall to get into Diagon Ally.

"Salem, Draco you both go to Madam Mulkins' and get fitted for your robes, while Lucius and I are at Gringotts." After Tom said that, Draco and Salem ran off to the shop.

Lucius and Tom made their way to the wizard bank. While Draco was getting fitted, Salem was sitting and he was bored. A girl with bushy brown hair came in and sat next to Salem. "Miss. Granger I'll trust that you will have your school supplies by the end of day. I'll be leaving you with the money and taking my leave." an older looking witch with a tight red bun said.

"Alright Professor, thank you for helping me. Goodbye." The witch left the young eleven year old girl by herself.

The young girl turned towards Salem, "Hello my name's Herminone Granger, are you also going to be a first year at Hogwarts?"

Salem eyed Herminone, "I'm Salem Riddle and yes, I'll be a first year along with my cousin over there."

Draco heard his cousin meantion him, "Salem, who are you talking to?"

"A girl named Herminone Granger. Herminone this is my cousin Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you both. Do you both know what house you'll be in?"

"Slytherin" Draco said with a smirk. Salem shook his head.

"I'll either be a Ravenclaw or Slytherin since I had a parent in each house. What about you Herminone?"

"I'm hoping Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. But my parents are muggle so my family doesn't have history with the wizarding world." Draco was finally done with his robe fitting and Salem went up next.

It took about 10 minutes for Salem to be done. They said goodbyes to Herminone and met up with dads at Ollivanders. They went inside the wand shop looking for their first wand. It took Draco 10 tries to find his perfect wand. Salem was different though.

"Darn it, it will take forever to find my wand. Draco what wand did you have again?"

"Its a 11in Elm with a Dragon Heartstring. Quiet fitting for me, but I'm guessing you'll have a wand like your father's."

Ollivander came back with another wand, "here's a holly and phoenix feather, 11in." The wand had red and golden sparks coming out of the end. "Curious... very curious."

"Sorry, sir but what's curious?"

"The phoenix feather in your wand, has a brother in the wand of the Dark Lord, a thirteen-and-a-half inches, yew."

They left Ollivanders, Salem looked at his father, "so I have the same core as you do father? Now Dumbledore will know that I'm the Dark Lord's son."

They stopped at Flourish and Blotts to get their course books.

The Standard Books of Spells (Grade 1) By: Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic By: Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory By: Adalbert Waffling A Beginners' Guide to Tranfiguration By: Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi By: Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions By: Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them By: Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection By: Quentin Trimble

After two hours of shopping, Draco and Salem looked at their fathers. "Can Salem and I get our own pets?"

Lucius looked at Tom, Lucius took them both, while Tom had to go back to the Manor to finish some work, and went to get them both owls. Salem got a pure white owl and named her Hedwig, Draco got a black owl and named him Hermes. "Thank you Dad!" "Thank you Uncle!" They said together in a gleeful voice.

They were finally done and were leaving until a red headed boy bumped into Draco, "hey watch where you're going."

"Me? You bumped into me, Weasley!" Draco sneered at the Weasley.

"Now Draco, you don't have to be so rude at them, even if they are the poorest pureblood family." Lucius stopped Draco from trying to attack the young Weasley.

"Well, if it isn't Lucius Malfoy, what is your son saying to my son, Ron." Arthur Weasley came over with four other children.

"Draco was just telling your son to watch where he walks." Salem and Draco has smirks on their faces as Lucius was making a fool of the Weasley Family.

"Well Malfoy, I don't remember you having two sons." Lucius just remembered that Tom left Salem with him.

"I only have one son, the other boy is my nephew. Draco, Salem lets go since we are done here." Lucius left the Weasley's first and the two boys followed.

"See you at school, Malfoy, but you better stay out of my way." Ron threatened to the cousins.

"I would stop threatening my cousin, Weasley, before we deside to hex you." Salem threatened at Ron and left with Draco and his uncle.

They arrived, by Floo, at the Malfoy Manor. Draco and Salem went to Draco's room, dropped their school stuff on the floor, and collapsed on the bed after a long tiring day of shopping. Draco and Salem were fast asleep for the rest of the afternoon, until Tom came to the Manor.

"They are upstairs Tom. Salem is asleep in Draco's room." Tom went straight upstairs and picked up his son carefully.

Salem's eyes opened a little to see his father carrying him, "hi dad, I guess we're going home now?"

Tom nodded his head and left the Malfoy Manor and Apperated to the Riddle Manor. Tom put Salem to bed. Salem's room had a four-postard bed, a desk in front of a large window, some dressers, and about three bookselves, filled with books. The color sceme was green and silver, the colors of Slytherin house. Tom left Salem's room with a sad smile, Salem was finally going to Hogwarts, but Salem was leaving home for the first time.

OXOXOXOXO

Chapter two done :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Please Review


	3. Hogwarts

Salam read through his course books for the third time. "These bloody books are far too easy! I swear that the first year is made to help those Mudbloods"

Salam set down his DADA book and went to the owlery. Hedwig was happy to see Salam walk in with owl treats for her. Hedwig went to rest on Salam's shoulder and nibbling the treats from Salam's hand. "Hey girl, ready to go to Hogwarts in a few days? Father is a little pissed that we're leaving and won't be back home until Christmas. But, for some odd reason, Draco can't wait to go, that idiot."

Salam left the owlery, but Hedwig went to the manor with him. Hedwig was perched near the window in the library. Voldemort looked at the white owl when she flew in. He knew that Salam loved that owl, but why does this bloody owl like to be near him? Voldemort growled in frustration, his son was leaving for Hogwarts in only three days. He was worried that Salam would be taken away from him by Dumbledore.

Tom just leaned back in his chair, Gods he needs to plan a raid to get away from this paperwork. Salam was staring at his frustrated father from the doors. Salam cocked his head to the side, like an innocent child, wondering what his father was planning. "Salam what are you up too?"

"Nothing, I was just going to see if I could go to the Malfoy Manor to spend time with Draco." Tom rumbled his temples trying to get rid of a headache.

"Salam, you are going to Hogwarts with Draco. I want you to stay home and spend some time with me before you go off to that old coot." Salam laughed a little.

"You keep calling Dumbledore names, but you probably never say then to his face." Salam went to his father and sat on his lap, "you need a new hobby. I think 'Trying to ruin Dumbledore's pride' is not working, when you just hurt his pride in front of your deatheaters."

"Maybe, you should stop using your cheek. Before I descide to slap it out of you."

XOXOXOXO

The day, that Tom has feared has arrived. Salam is off to Hogwarts today. Salam and Tom are walking through King's Cross to Platform 9 3/4. "Bloody muggles, don't they have something better to do then stare at other people." Salam muttered.

"Just ingore them, son."

Salam was about to respond with a cheeky comment until he saw a group of redheads approch the wall. "Bloody hell, its the herd of Weasleys."

"Salam, just pretend to be polite to them." Tom whispered into his son's ear.

Molly Weasley came up and looked at Tom and Salam, "hello, going to the platform as well? Would you like to go through first?"

Tom smiled, "yes, and thank you for letting us go first." Tom guided Salam through the wall and there right at the platform was the Hogwarts Express.

Tom pulled Salam into a short hug, "be careful Salam. I want to stay away from Dumbledore and try not to harass Severus too much."

"Dad, its Severus, I have to harass him. I'll be fine with Dray there and I have Hedwig, who'll sent my letters to you. Bye dad."

"Bye Salam" Salam boarded the train and went searching for his cousin. Finally he found Draco, sitting with some of his friends. "Hey cousin, it took me awhile to find you."

Draco flashed a smile to Salam, "sorry, but I wanted to stay far away from the Mudbloods and Gryffindorks."

"Alright, I'll forgive you this time." Salam sat next to Draco. On Draco's other side was Blaise Zabini. Sitting across from them were Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson.

The train ride was boring in Salam's eyes. He just read his book, while Draco and Blaise were talking about Quidditch, Pansy was staring at Draco with loving eyes, and Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing their faces with food from the trolley.

They finally arrived at Hogsmeade. When all six of them got off they heard, 'First 'ears, ov'r 'ere' Salam sneered a little.

"What's wrong cousin?" Draco heard his cousin sneer.

"It's that bloody giant, Hagrid, that father told me about. He's one of Dumbledork's followers and he hates my father's guts, for getting him expelled from Hogwarts."

"I can't believe that Uncle Tom did that. Well you're doomed since first and second years now have to take ComC."

"Dray, don't remind me. That bloody giant better not try to do anything or else." Salam was showing his hatred through his bright emerald eyes. Draco grabbed his cousin's arm to calm him down. Salam did calm down, once they were in the boat with Blaise and Pansy.

"First 'ears, this is Professor McGonagall, she's your Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House," Hagrid said proudly before leaving.

"Hello, as Hagrid said, I'm Professor MacGonagall. You will follow me to be sorted into your right house. The four houses are; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

McGonagall had the students follow her into the Great Hall. It was a huge room, filled with a candle lit sky, it had a table for each house and a head table for the teachers. At the front of the room, there was a stool with an old hat. The hat started to sing,

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.  
>You can keep your bowlers back,<br>Your top hats sleek and tall,  
>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,  
>So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.<br>You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dewell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindor apart;  
>You might belong in Hufflepuff,<br>Where they are just and loyal,  
>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>If you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your reall friends,  
>Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends.<br>So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in the flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!"<p>

Everyone burst into applause as the hat finished. Salam and Draco rolled their eyes. Some of the first years were staring in awe at the hat. Professor McGonagall started to read off a scroll, "Abbott, Hannah!"

The hat shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

Bones, Susan, "Hufflepuff!"

Boot, Terry, "Ravenclaw!"

Brocklehurst, Mandy, "Ravenclaw!"

Brown, Lavender, "Gryffindor!"

Bulstrode, Millicent, "Slytherin!"

Finch-Fletchley, Justin, "Hufflepuff!"

Finnigan, Seamus, "Gryffindor!"

Granger, Herminone... Salam remembered the girl at Madam Mulkins and watched as she was being sorted, "Gryffindor!"

Longbottom, Neville, "Gryffindor!"

Malfoy, Draco, Salam watched as his cousin was being sorted and the hat shouted, "Slytherin!"

A few more people later, they heard McGonagall say, "Potter, Evan!" Evan Potter had his mother's red hair and his father's hazel eyes. They students, even the teachers, were looking to see where the Potter would be placed. Then the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table started cheering really loudly and Emily Potter got up and hugged her younger brother, she was also in Gryffindor.

Then Salam heard, "Riddle, Salam"

Salam went up to the stool and had the hat placed on his head. 'So Heir of Slytherin, I finally get to meet you. Lets see where you belong... Very smart, like your mother, a Ravenclaw she was. But, you are very cunning and ambitious, like your father, a true Slytherin he was. But, I see a lot of bravery, but something is telling me that you'll hex me if I put you in either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor... you belong in...'

"Slytherin!"

Draco was cheering along with the rest of Slytherin Table, Salam ran over to his cousin and Draco hugged Salam, "see you're in Slytherin. The hat must of thought you were too evil for Ravenclaw." Draco and Salam sat down and laughed at the comment.

The sorting ended with Blaise being put in Slytherin. Dumbledore rose and started his welcome speech, "Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts!" After a short speech, they began eating dinner. After about 30 minutes, they food disappeared and Dumbledore started to talk about the rules. "Students, remember that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. This year the thrird floor if forbidden unless you want to die a slow painful death. Thank you and off to bed everyone."

The first Slytherins, after the feast, followed fifth year prefect, Marcus Flint, to their common room. "This password is 'Pureblood', remember it." The Slytherin was lit dimly and had the house colors of silver, black, and green everywhere. There were three dark green couches, five black arm chairs and bookcases as the walls. "Now, the room will be set up as three boys to one room, same with girls. Now pick your roommates carefully."

Blaise, Draco, and Salam agreed to share a room. They were put in the first room on the right and started to unpack. They got ready for bed and now they were talking about their classes. Until Severus came into the room, "Salam, Draco, I'm proud that you both are in Slytherin. I will be senting both of your fathers letters about how proud they should be."

"Thanks Uncle Severus, tell father and uncle that Draco and I will be sending them a letter soon."

"Alright, now off to bed, all of you. You have class in the morning!" Severus left the room.

"'Night Salam." Draco pulled the covers over him.

"Good night Dray." Salam turned off the lights and the three boys fell asleep. Happily waiting for their first day at Hogwarts.

XOXOXOXOXO

Thanks for all the people reading this story :) Please Review!


End file.
